


Day 27 - Visible Grief

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Grief, Pre-IWTB, baby william angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: A brief look at grief and how it affects Mulder and Scully.





	Day 27 - Visible Grief

There are some days, that when he gets up, he does not find her in bed.

The first time it happened, he checked downstairs and throughout the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. No note, no call, nothing. Because he’s wanted, he can’t call the cops. It hasn’t been a full day yet anyway. But later that night, she comes in and pretends like she never left.

She does this sometimes. He never asks her about it—there are just things he knows not to ask about—and even without her saying it, he knows it has to do with William.

Her grief is visible, it surrounds them like the fog that settles around the house in the morning. It is thick, but as time passes, it gets thinner and thinner, or rather, Mulder gets used to it.

His grief is invisible. His grief does not show when they watch TV and a father meets his new baby. It doesn’t show when lovers are reunited. Instead, his grief is hidden, and it pools inside of him, each drop of sadness collecting until it will eventually spill over.

When that happens, she will leave, and say, ‘Mulder, your depression is too much. I can’t handle your sadness.’

And of course he won’t argue. After all, to her, it came out of nowhere, and hers was always visible. She just doesn’t understand that her pulling away will make it worse.


End file.
